It's My Life
by alice130
Summary: Kimiko Nakamura was born a Firebender to Fire Lord Ozai. She starts to attend Kaibara High School, and meets the Sohmas. With their curse, and her own skills, powers, and family complications, who will help her make it through?


_I know that Azula is three years younger than Zuko, but I made her only one year younger._  
_**Kimiko's POV**_

"Azula. Zuko. Kimiko."

"Yes, Father?" We all said. I winced, anticipating a scolding.

"Does the name Kaibara High School ring a bell?"

"No," we all replied.

"You'll be attending it soon."

_"What?" _We all exclaimed. I looked upwards, and noticed so were my brother and sister.

"This is terrible, Father, we can't-" Ozai interrupted Azula.

"Silence! The decision has been made. You are all dismissed." We each got up, and began to leave the room. "Kimiko. Stay here." I froze, gasping. Biting my lip, I turned around.

"Yes?" I wondered, worried.

"I just feel the need to warn you: Be careful of whose family you choose to stay with-I am unable to provide any of you with housing for long. Our family isn't the only secretive one. Goodbye."

I left the room, digesting his warning. 'Our family isn't the only secretive one.' What did that mean?

I tugged at the school uniform, and finally pulled my hair into the usual high ponytail, some of my hair still hanging down (like the picture in the info).

Sighing, I looked at Azula, and burst out laughing. "Shut up!" When Zuko came out of his room, Azula started cracking up, and my stomach started to hurt.

"I. Look. Ridiculous." I guess we were all so used to seeing each other in royal Fire Nation attire that these normal school uniforms looked ridiculous. Mostly Zuko's.

I finished up my breakfast and put away the dishes. "So... where's the school?" Azula dropped her chopsticks and Zuko groaned.

"You don't know, Kimi?" Zuko exclaimed.

"I was hoping one of you know... so I'm guessing you don't?"

"No! And neither do I!" Azula replied. "Ugh, well, might as well skip it." She yawned. "I guess I'll just go back to sleep..."

Zuko caught her collar, and she choked. Twirling around, ready to attack, she yelled, "Zu-"

"Stop it!" I yelled. "I don't want to destroy this house. It's pretty nice. We can find out own way to school. Come on." I bounded off the steps, and walked backwards to make sure they were following.

I entered the classroom. Zuko was in 3-D, Azula in 2-D, and I was in 1-D.

I slid into the cold metal chair. I sat next to normal people, but the person on the left wasn't. He has shockingly bright orange hair, and bright red eyes. A scowl twitched at his lips, and he let loose an irritated sigh. His head was resting on his hand, and the other hand drummed on the desk. Finally, his gaze settled on me, and he gasped. His elbow slipped, and his face collided with the desk. The class burst out laughing, and he snarled. His canines seemed sharper than most, and a bracelet of alternating red-and-white Juzu beads wrapped his wrist.

After class, at lunch, the same boy came up to me, another boy lingering behind him with a girl. I'd heard a lot about the dark-haied boy, "Prince" Yuki Sohma. And I _think_the girl was Tohru Honda. The orange-haired boy was rumored to be Yuki's cousin. "I'm Kyo. Kyo Sohma." Probably was.

"Prin-Kimiko. This is Azula and Zuko." I half-expected her to leap up and announce her royal title, but she just glanced up, huffed, "Hm," and returned to inspecting her nails. She reclined in her chair and picked up a leaf. Suddenly it burst into flames. Zuko slapped her, and I hissed, "Really, Azula?"

Kyo looked confused, and Yuki's eyes grew wide. Tohru looked uncomfortable, and she came up next to Kyo. "Hi! I'm Tohru Honda, and this is Yuki Sohma; Kyo's cousin."

I had been toying with my ring, and I slipped it back on when Tohru held out her hand. The ring was a royal heirloom .com/imgres. As far as we knew, it did nothing, though it seemed like it gave the bearer stronger power when wearing it. I was the owner of it, since Zuko would get the throne (he's in the stage where he's momentarily reaccepted into the Fire Nation) and Azula was older than me, so she'd get more than me in inheritance. So I got the ring. I think there were rings for each nation .us/jewelry/elven_element_.

Tohru smiled. "Bye! I hope I'll see you later!" She waved, and she and Yuki started to leave.

"Kyo... it's time to go," Yuki said quietly. That was the first time I'd heard him speak.

"_Shut up, you damn rat!_" Yuki cringed, though I wasn't sure if it was because of the insult. Kyo turned to me. "Bye." They all left.

Azula sighed. "Looks like you have a crush, Kimi."

I glared at her. "You shut up. Of course not. But I bet Zuko misses Mai." He paused, food halfway to his mouth.

"I hate you."


End file.
